El Nombre Del Comienzo de Algo
by Fairvon
Summary: "Grantaire se esperaba cualquier cosa, menos aquello que le tiró. Era un anillo, de madera."


**Relato perteneciente a la ExRWeek2016, day five: Alternative Setting.**

 **Creo que este fue uno de los relatos que más me costó escoger, pero al final creo que escogí bien, juntas Lesmis con mi saga preferida ha sido un acierto, y si este verano me da por releer la saga (que lo hará) tal vez haya algo más porque Temerant es grande y hay muchas posibilidades de meter a les amis por algún Rincón de las Cuatro Civilizaciones.**

 **(El título es horrible, lo sé.)**

* * *

Grantaire era pobre, más pobre que las ratas, más pobre que los Adem que eso ya era decir. Para más inri, se había escapado, bueno, no técnicamente escapado, ya era mayor. Digamos que había huido de una vida itinerante y miserable basada de ir de pueblo en pueblo presentando siempre la misma obra que le hacían gracia a los paletos e intoxicándose con el maquillaje que usaban para estas obras porque no tenían suficiente dinero para comprar otra cosa que no fuera maquillaje barato con plomo, o incluso arsénico.

Había huido, y no se arrepentía de nada. Había llegado a Imre, capital de la intelectualidad por excelencia en los Cuatro Rincones de la Civilización, colándose en caravanas y robando caballos. Una vez allí se había ganado la vida tocando los diversos instrumentos que había aprendido a tocar en su troupe y luego los había conseguido jugando a juegos en las tabernas más borracho que cuerdo.

También había ganado mucho dinero prostituyéndose, no es que aquello fuera raro en hombres, y menos en aquel lugar donde abundaban los jóvenes y el dinero, y las deudas.

Grantaire había ganado mucho dinero y lo último lo había gastado en cambiarse de aspecto.

Cuando fue a hacer su examen en Admisiones Grantaire sacó una de las tarifas más bajas, obviamente hizo trampas, su vida se basaba en eso, ganarse la vida como podía y hacer trampas. Pero pronto detectaron que tenía sangre de Edena Ruh, y para aquella parte de la Mancomunidad, aquello era peor que nombrar a los Chandrian sin temerles.

Así que allí tenía su cambio de aspecto, su poco dinero no se le había ido en aquel tinte del calderero que encontró en el gran Puente de Piedra, sino en hidromiel, la de Imre era como ver a Tehlu, pero costaba tres ojos de la cara, o casi tres talentos, y a Grantaire, los vicios, le podían.

Así que su primera estadía en la Universidad, la hizo cual indigente, durmiendo en las calles, o con los amantes que le ayudarían a pagar la siguiente matricula. Todo lo que comía, o era el pago de sus conciertos en las tabernas, o era caridad de sus interminables amantes. Grantaire no sólo era listo, sino que era bueno con las manos, extremadamente bueno.

Pero aquello no le ayudaba con todas sus clases, el primer bimestre se matriculó en seis asignaturas, álgebra y geometría, química, física, biología, psicología y retórica y lógica. Aquella era su preparación para lo que tenía pensado hacer, se convertiría en miembro del arcano antes que nadie.

Y parecía que iba por el buen camino, y muy a pesar de los nueve maestros que enseñaban, pasó el primer bimestre con casi honores.

El segundo bimestre optó por lo fácil, sólo historia, lingüística y lenguas modernas. Lo único que le costó aquellos dos meses fue encontrar amantes que siguieran dispuestos a pagarle, y alguna que otra visita a la Clínica por posibles contagios de enfermedades sexuales. Que luego acabaron en sólo unos sustos.

Sin ningún susto más, Grantaire pasó su segundo bimestre, y dejó de ser conocido como el artista itinerario que vendía su cuerpo, por un posible futuro miembro del arcano.

Y entonces llegó lo que más deseaba, el tercer bimestre, si lo superaba lograría entrar en el Arcano y con eso ya se podría ganar la vida. Un arcano era algo más que un mago, era algo más que un maestro, un arcano era, para Grantaire, más poderoso que el mismo rey del Imperio de Atur.

Así aquellos cuatro meses sólo habían sido un entrenamiento mental para entrar en el arcano, para comenzar con la simpatía.

La Simpatía era, en realidad, la única meta de Grantaire, era su razón de vivir, era algo desconocido para él, y cuánto más cerca estaba, más la quería aprender. No era magia, era algo mejor. Era el poder de la mente, la simpatía era aquello que le ayudaría a tener la vida que siempre había querido, la simpatía era su salvación.

Pero cuando dio la primera clase, no era lo que esperaba, la simpatía no se aprendía en dos meses, la simpatía necesitaba años para perfeccionarse, fue el chasco más grande de su vida.

Y por eso se encontraba aquella noche allí, dentro del Archivo, la mayor biblioteca de todo Temerant, por primera vez en su vida estudiando e investigando sobre algún tema debido a algo parecido a la incapacidad.

Llevaba como cinco horas allí dentro, seguro que ya sería de noche, aunque no podía saberlo por la ausencia de ventanas en el gran edificio.

Se encontraba en una mesa compartida, casi solo, leyendo sobre el Alar y el Corazón de Piedra, cuando algo que le estaba sacando de quicio poco a poco le hizo explotar.

—¿Podrías, por favor, estarte quieto? —Susurró Grantaire mirando hacia su izquierda, donde no muy lejos estudiaba un chico rubio que no había dejado de jugar con los anillos que portaba en sus manos y cada dos por tres se caían haciendo un estridente ruido. Por sus ropas detectó al instante que era un noble, uno con dinero, seguro que era algún hijo de un duque forrado de Vintas.

Este le miró y entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Y si no quiero?

Grantaire sonrió. Y se acercó un banco hacia él. Siguió susurrando, era muy guapo, tal vez podría ser la victima de aquella noche.

—Podría callarte yo.

El noble elevó una ceja, y Grantaire sólo pudo acercarse más a él, mientras ensanchaba su sonrisa.

—Eres horrible, —siguió susurrando el rubio—.

—Porque no me has visto en la cama.

Justo después de que Grantaire le guiñara el ojo, el noble enrojeció y Grantaire cantó victoria, ya tenía cama aquella noche.

—Encima vendes tu cuerpo. —Suspiró y se metió la mano en el bolsillo, Grantaire se esperaba cualquier cosa, menos aquello que le tiró. Era un anillo, de madera.

—¿Esto qué es?

El noble miró a Grantaire y sonrió. Luego recogió sus libros y antes de salir se giró.

—Cuando lo adivines, me buscas.

Grantaire descubrió lo del anillo al día siguiente, no porque se matara a investigar o a preguntar. Al día siguiente fue a clase con él puesto y una chica bastante mona le preguntó que quién se lo había, Grantaire simplemente se encogió de hombros y le contó la historia. La chica, rubia también, le comentó que era una vieja y casi olvidada costumbre en Vintas.

Se entregaban anillos de cortesía para establecer las relaciones, oro para cuando el destinatario era de mayor estatus, plata para cuando eran remitente y destinatario tenían el mismo estatus y bronce para cuando el destinatario era de menor estatus.

Grantaire le dio las gracias a la chica y le guiñó un ojo.

Nada más acabar la clase se dirigió al archivo a seguir investigando sobre aquellos anillos, y descubrió que el de madera era casi un insulto, por eso la chica no le había dicho nada. Le echaron del archivo porque le entró la risa floja. Aquello de los anillos le pareció tan estúpido, que se pasó la tarde entera buscando un anillo él.

Al día siguiente volvió al archivo, a la misma hora de la noche, y se encontró allí al rubio. Se sentó a su lado y acercó la mano hacia él con un anillo bajo la palma de la misma.

—Hola, guapo.

Cuando levantó la mirada, Grantaire vio que en sus ojos había algo, no era humano, daría su mano derecha a que el noble tenía algo de sangre fata. No sería raro, decía que los fata eran mucho más hermosos que los humanos, y el ser que tenía frente a él ya superaría a la media.

—Me llamo Enjolras.

Grantaire sonrió.

—¿Qué estudias guapo? —siguió susurrando, levantando la cabeza para mirar su libro. Aquello eran los nudos de Yll. A Grantaire casi le da otro ataque de risa.

Los nudos de Yll, era el lenguaje de la pequeña isla, con los nudos podrías escribir, y era algo casi olvidado, Grantaire lo aprendió por su cuenta una vez que se enfadó con sus padres y sólo se comunicaba con ellos por aquellos nudos, los padres, al no saber leerlo le prohibieron seguir con aquello, y lo dejó a base de fuerza, pero no se le olvidaría algo que aprendió con tanto esmero cuando era un crío por una rabieta con sus padres.

Miró a Enjolras y pudo observar que dentro de su largo cabello había pequeñas trenzas con los característicos nudos de los Íllicos.

—¿Copias en los exámenes con la escritura de Yll?

Enjolras se llevó instantáneamente la mano a los nudos y los escondió tras la oreja. Grantaire pensó que era una pena no haber podido leer lo que decían, pero que ver a Enjolras con el pelo tras la oreja le compensó bastante bien.

—Estaba practicando.

—¿Estudias lenguas?

—Sí, ¿algún problema?

—No, para nada, yo sé dos o tres, me parece interesante. Pensaba que un noble como tú estudiaría algo rápido de simpatía para hacer el paripé y luego volvería a su acomodada casa solariega en las grandes parcelas de Vintas.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy de Vintas? —susurró, pero con un deje furioso—.

—Yo también sé de anillos, guapo.

Destapó la mano, le acercó el anillo y se levantó. Nada más salir del Archivo, algo le cogió del cuello de la camisa. Grantaire pensó que iba a pillarle antes.

—Veo que sabes jugar bien a esto, eh. —Si la voz de Enjolras susurrando ya le pareció atrayente, su voz normal, con ese deje enfadado fue su nueva fantasía. ¡Que se quitara Felurian de allí, Enjolras había llegado!

Grantaire bajó la mirada, no llevaba en la mano el anillo de plata que le había entregado. Hizo una mueca y le enseñó el suyo de madera.

—Bastante bien, sí. —Enjolras le miró con el ceño fruncido y se fue a girar, no sabía por qué pero aquel extraño le ponía de malas, tal vez sería con la calma con la que hablaba, tal vez sería esa sonrisa asquerosamente atrayente que portaba como si nada—. ¿Por qué sabes el íllico?

Enjolras pareció pensárselo.

—¿Si te lo digo me dejas en paz? No quiero que nadie como tú me distraiga de mis estudios, son importantes.

—Te lo prometo por las pelotas de Tehlu.

Enjolras respiró hondo y echó los ojos al cielo.

—Encima creyente...—susurró para sí—. Quiero ir a Yll a ayudar a su gente. Desde que el Imperio de Atur la dejó libre, sus habitantes están sobreviviendo como pueden con la ganadería y el comercio marítimo. Sus gobernantes se aprovechan porque, prácticamente el pueblo es necio, no sabe nada, no entiende nada de lo que pasa aquí, en el continente, alguien tiene que hacerles ver cómo son las cosas.

Grantaire se quedó impresionado. Aquello era la primera vez que lo escuchaba. Enjolras tenía razón, Yll era una isla de pastores paletos, nadie le hacía caso, el Imperio le dejó libre porque no servían para nada, y Enjolras se preocupaba por ellos. Tal vez no era un noble modelo de vintas.

—Espero que no huelas a cabra cuando vuelvas. No me gusta que mi cama huela a animales de granja.

Enjolras entrecerró los ojos, con el ceño fruncido de nuevo. Grantaire cada vez estaba más acalorado.

—Si crees que voy a irme a la cama contigo así porque sí, la llevas claras, Edena.

—Oh, aquí tenemos el porqué de la negativa, porque soy un Edena, ¿no? Un descendiente de esos nómadas que van de pueblo en pueblo representando obras por un poco de dinero y un revolcón en el pajar de una esposa con buenas tetas. No eres el primero que me lo dice, adelante, no te cortes.

—No soy quién para criticar las raíces, tu descendencia no me importa nada, pero ya veo que aún estás resentido de ella.

—Sólo te falta decir que cuando comience a creer en mí mismo me llevarás a tu palacio de cristal en el reino fata y haremos una orgía con Felurian.

—¿Pero qué...?

—Una vez me acosté con una fata, tenía patas de cabra, pero tus mismos ojos, unos ojos así no se olvidan.

Y mientras decía aquello, se acercó un poco, Enjolras no se movió ni un centímetro. Viendo aquella como su única oportunidad Grantaire le agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y le besó profundamente, si se arriesgaba, lo hacía del todo.

Rompiendo todos sus esquemas, Enjolras no le separó, sino que le correspondió. Cuando se separaron al fin, Enjolras, como si hubiese pasado nada, le miró.

—¿Ya estás satisfecho? ¿Me puedo marchar ya?

—Nunca estaré satisfecho, pero puedes irte.

Sin más Enjolras marchó, y Grantaire se quedó un momento frente a la puerta pensando en donde dormir aquella noche.

Grantaire tardó casi un ciclo en volver a ver a Enjolras, pero cuando lo vio Enjolras fue corriendo hacia él. Grantaire pensó que en realidad era el rubio el que le buscaba, porque cuando lo encontró casi corrió hacia él y le robó todo el oxígeno y la saliva que tenía.

—¿Y esto? —preguntó cuando por fin recuperó el aliento.

—Te vi a lo lejos y era esto o partirte la cara.

Grantaire alzó una ceja.

—¿Hizo algo que no debía? Normalmente me controlo cuando me emborracho de más.

—Oh, cállate.

Y se marchó. Sin decir nada más. Grantaire evitó buscarlo, porque tenía la esperanza de que Enjolras volvería a aparecer en cualquier momento.

Y en efecto, así pasó. Una noche se encontraban en el Eolio, Enjolras bebía con dos amigos, él esperaba para subir al escenario. Cuando subió antes de empezar a tocar, le dijo que aquella canción iba para el rubio más guapo del local y le guiñó un ojo, luego cantó una estrofa totalmente inventada de _Calderero, Curtidor_ donde se tira a un rubio noble de vintas. Cuando Grantaire pensaba que no podría aguantar más la risa, Enjolras tiró su jarra al suelo y salió del local. Cuando él acabó de tocar, salió para buscarle, le estaba esperando en la puerta, lo estampó contra la pared y volvió a comerle la boca sin razón. Luego volvió a entrar, y Grantaire se fue a la orilla del río a dormir porque no sabía ni como se llamaba.

Poco después fabricó un anillo de aluminio, lo metió en un sobre con una carta y se lo dejó a los responsables del recibidor del Archivo para que se lo dieran a Enjolras.

En la carta, que era más como la nota, explicaba que aquel era un anillo de, textualmente: "A partir de ahora podemos seguir haciendo lo de antes, pero por favor, antes de comerte mis atrayentes labios, explícame por qué."

No volvió a ver a Enjolras desde lo del Eolio, pero le confirmaron que había recibido el sobre.

Y Grantaire, por muchas camas que probara, ya no les encontraba la gracia. Pues no podía parar de pensar en Enjolras.

Una noche que estaba tocando en una taberna de mala muerte, un chico joven con el pelo muy rizado le paró. Grantaire formó su mejor sonrisa, aunque no pudiera dejar de pensar en Enjolras, seguía buscando camas gratis.

—Hoola.

—Enjolras me ha avisado que intentarías ligar conmigo, pero te equivocas, chaval. Ten.

Hablaba rápido, pero se le notaba el acento de Atur, otro noble, por supuesto amigo de Enjolras. Le tendía otro sobre.

—¿Y tú eres?

—Courfeyrac, mejor amigo y, por lo que se ve, alcahueta de Enjolras.

Volvió a acercarle el sobre. Grantaire lo abrió y cogió primero la nota, era del mismo estilo que la que él le había enviado, la letra era esterilizada, y firme. Su firma era una gran E. El texto rezaba: "Y esto, una invitación a mi acomodada casa solariega en las grandes parcelas de Vintas."

Grantaire soltó una carcajada y miró a Courfeyrac.

—¿Siempre es así?

—¿Así cómo?

—De los que primero besan sin razón y luego invitan a casa.

El rostro de Courfeyrac mostró extrañez.

—¿Enjolras te ha invitado a casa? —Grantaire asintió—. ¿Y te ha besado porque él ha querido? Sé que a veces no se puedo controlar y me coge de la mano cuando está a punto de írsele la mano, pero nunca me ha besado...vaya, supongo que tengo que darte la enhorabuena. Nos vemos este verano por Vintas.

Y sin más se fue. Por primera vez en su vida, Grantaire pensó que los nobles estaban locos.

Una vez sólo se acordó de mirar el anillo del sobre. Al verlo le dio un ataque de risa y se avergonzó al mismo tiempo. Se lo colocó al lado del de madera que en ningún momento dejó de llevarlo.

Era un anillo de hierba, era un anillo que significaba cortejo.

* * *

 **Espero que os haya gustado, porque este, más que a ningún otro fic, le he puesto todo mi amor, espero que Pat no lo encuentre y me de con algún libro en los dientes, no creo que haya fastidiado tanto su maravilloso universo.**

 **Si no entendéis algún término, que se me haya pasado aclarar, preguntad sin miedo que yo siempre estoy dispuesta a hablar de KKC.**


End file.
